


Dean Winchester: Bridezilla

by Castiel_huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_huntress/pseuds/Castiel_huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember seeing a post about "dean being a drama queen about his wedding". Basically this just a drabble, that I did expanding upon that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester: Bridezilla

Dean was many things, to many people. Brother, hunter, mechanic, lore expert, weapons master, friend, caretaker, surprise chef. The one that no one could have guessed Dean Winchester would be thought of, was a bridezilla... or a more accurate term, groomzilla. You can bet your rock salt, however, that Dean was mocked mercilessly for being a bridezilla. 

Poor Sam, as Dean's best man, took the brunt of Dean's bitchiness, and overall temper tantrums when things did not come together as Dean thought they should in his head. Sam for the most part just took it. Granted he gave one of his many bitch faces, but he never made a verbal complaint. 

Castiel on the other hand, found it to be the best source of entertainment. Every time Dean snapped at someone for “trying to ruin the best goddamn day he'll ever have”, Cas would just snort in amusement. One time he yelled at the florist so much, the poor girl burst into tears. Cas felt bad about how much he laughed at that incident. He felt for the poor girl, but the ridiculousness of the Dean “The Righteous Man” Winchester, who had spent over forty years in hell, and stopped an apocalypse, yelling and blowing a gasket over the flowers, not being the right shade of red, was just too much. 

Bobby on the other hand was the only one to call Dean out on his tantrums. “First of all Deanna, it's the commitment to Cas that counts here. Not the shade of red of the stupid flowers no one, but you is going to give a damn about.” A lot of “Shuddup Princess” was heard, in the gruff voice of contempt, Bobby seemed to always have. At one point, Bobby snapped “Look... its going to be what... 10 to 15 people at absolute most? All of us hunters... what the hell do we care about the decorations, or flowers, or how perfect the crispness of the pie crust is... we're hunters... as long as there is salt, and a devils trap laid down properly, we're good to go. 

Dean knew Bobby was right, and knew he was being unfair to Sam... but... he wanted everything to be perfect. Just for once, he wanted the perfect day. For himself, and mostly for Cas. Cas had fallen, and lost a lot in the process, and hadn't really gotten anything in exchange for it. For once, they deserve something fancy, and nice, and just wonderfully, sickeningly perfect. It's not something either one of them has ever gotten the chance to have. Or will ever really have again... so god damn it, they are going to have the perfect goddamn day. Just one perfect memory, and its going to be day they get married. Everyone else can suck it, and deal with Dean's attitude to make sure he gets everything he wants, just this once. 

After telling Bobby all that, Bobby's slowed with calling him Deanna. It stopped completely when Cas asked Bobby to be his best man. Bobby will deny his eyes were suspiciously wet, when he (again he will deny it) hugged Cas, and called him an idjit.


End file.
